


'til finis comes, with you

by salts



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, F/M, I love Hanaharu Emina, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salts/pseuds/salts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles about my favorite polyamorous foursome, and how their lives end up intertwining as Orience goes through its cycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. emina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first spirals.

She doesn't have words.

It's not all that uncommon, really -- when no one can remember the dead, it's hard to tell the difference between not having them _ever_ and not having them _anymore_. It's part of the Crystal's blessing, anyway; for the sake of a better future, they relinquish the pains of the past.

Her thoughts wander to the mark tattooed on her shoulder. _A better future,_ she thinks, _but for whom?_

A group of cadets pass by, chatting happily, and Emina raises her hand to greet them -- and that's the thing, isn't it? The smile comes, easy as breathing. She doesn't have to force it onto her face, even if she knows there's no truth behind it.

Everything she is, everything she has now, is a lie.

Emina's hand lowers. Soulmates are dangerous for people like her. They're ties that aren't easy to break, bonds that would have chained her and dulled her knife; perhaps that's why the Empire chose her for this mission in the first place.

(No one to return to, and no one to wait for.)

And, truthfully, she's fairly certain Crystal wouldn't give her a soulmate anyway -- how can someone else know her soul, if she barely even knows who she is? Her loyalty, her name, her words ... all _lies_.

The only thing that rings true is the number branded on her back.

It's not a soulmark. No one is on the other side, looking forward to the day they meet her.

Emina smiles at another pair of cadets.

(It's all she has.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a whole, inspired by [this](http://nesstheticsf.tumblr.com/post/104543887780/im-weak-for-polyamorous-nap-piles).
> 
> Be aware that I'm playing fast and loose with canon, because 600,104,971 spirals is a lot of spirals.


	2. emina & kazusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few thousand spirals in, they meet for the first time. Interesting impressions are made.

Emina walks into one of the smaller research labs, the ones usually used to teach cadets; she doesn't exactly have a proclivity for science, and a bit of extra hands-on practice certainly can't hinder her grade.

She's preparing the station when something sounds a short distance away, somewhere between the lab's tall shelves. Emina hears a quiet _thump_ followed by the sound of breaking glass, and she abandons her table to go investigate.

What she expects is a disaster, or some sort of accident. What she finds is another cadet, who carelessly swipes another glass beaker onto the floor. He's ... searching for something, it seems. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What are you looking for?"

He doesn't even look at her when he says, "The soul of a one-eyed chocobo."

She inhales sharply, and he turns around. Emina is, for once, speechless -- because, oh god, _those are her words_. She'd know those stupid words anywhere. Her mouth is gaping open in blatant surprise. His eyes narrow at her.

"What is it?" He sounds impatient, and he glances down at her as if she's in the way. "I'm rather busy, you know."

Her heart falters, just for a moment, before she blurts -- "You're my soulmate." And then, right after, "I'm Emina. Hanaharu Emina."

His eyes widen behind his glasses. "Ah."

Now, unfortunately for him, Kazusa's words are quite unremarkable; he's had his fair share of false alarms, some more problematic than others. (His first-year strategy instructor, for example.) So he's made it a habit of responding to that question in the most obtuse way possible, because _surely_ his soulmate wouldn't be able to miss it, but ...

... well, he didn't expect his soulmate to look like _this_. Kazusa coughs quietly. "I see. My name is Kazusa." He looks at her again, with her generous curves and bright eyes, and sighs. "Emina." He doesn't smile. "I know we're soulmates, but ... I am afraid a romantic relationship with me would be impossible."

She blinks. "What?" He allows her a few moments of silence as she pieces it together. Then it clicks. "Oh. _Oh._ " Kazusa waits a bit longer; while he's certainly not shy about it, there are still a few in the Peristylium who aren't so accommodating.

Then she smiles, laughing quietly. "Oh, thank the Maker." Emina grins. "I wasn't sure how to tell you that I already have a girlfriend."


End file.
